Questions pour un couillon champioooooonnnnn !
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Trois équipes, un présentateur, des pères aimants, un public, des questions et surtout du rire à ne plus savoir où le mettre ! Quelqu'un: Ca veut rien dire Diony' Dionysos: Mais va te faire! Débuts de mes OC mais n'ayez pas peur, rien de trop bizarre, tous les autres sont là aussi ! K pour le langage Terminé mes couillons, saison 2 en prépa'
1. Présentation des couillons!

**_Salut c'est Capitaine Awesome qui revient dans une fic inspirée des idées de Marie alias It'OnAgain (Djette des Dieux) dont les fictions sont à vous faire pisser dans votre petite culotte (je déconne pas!) 20 façons de tuer Calypso et Quand les demi-dieux ont un forum et une gossip._**

**_Comme j'ai pris une de ses idées pour vous présenter mes OC ben si elle me demande je dégage illico cette fic d'ci. Je ne lui ai pas encore demandé (mais je vais le faire, hein!) J'étais trop pressée ..._**

**_Alors ici, vous allez découvrir trois filles super et tout et tout, elles sont à moi mais je peux vous les prêter si vous le voulez ;) Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez les avis !_**

Présentateur (Léo Valdez) : Bienvenue, bienvenue, pour une nouvelle édition de questions pour un couilllllllooooonnn !

Public : *murmures* *brouhaha*

Présentateur : Ah, euh non ... c'est questions pour un champion ... Sérieux les mecs ! C'est quoi ce nom ?! Le mien était meilleur ! Donc, bienvenue dans Questions pour un Couillon spécial "Enfants des Trois Grands"

Public : *applaudit*

Présentateur : Veuillez applaudir comme il se doit nos huits candidats ! Mais avant ça, je vous explique comment on fonctionne. Huit enfants des Trois Grands ça fait beaucoup donc on a fait trois équipes par parent divin. L'équipe avec le plus de points, gagne !

Écho : Gagne, gagne, gagne ...

Présentateur : Merci Écho, acceuillons les candidats ...

Team Pikachu ! Avec Carlie Cullen, Thalia Grâce et Jason Grâce !

Public : *applaudit*

Zeus/Jupiter (dans le public) : Allez la team Pikachu !

Présentateur : Un petit mot à dire pour vos adversaires et votre popa ?

Thalia (Team Pikachu) : On va les allumer ces petits *biiip* !

Carlie (Team Pikachu ) : Bien dit sœurette, on va les *bîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*

Présentateur : Euh... D'acc-

Zeus/Jupiter (dans le public) : Allez mes chéries !

Les filles de la team Pikachu : Ouaaaaaiiiis !

Jason (team Pikachu) : Je suis là pour éviter qu'elles ne fassent des bêtises ...

Présentateur : Bonne chance mec ... *tousse* Acceuillons maintenant la team Petite Sirène, avec Percy Jackson et Alice Lemoine, la plus petite équipe des Trois !

Percy (team Petite Sirène ) : Et alors ? On a l'intelligence et l'eau, tu veux quoi d'autre ?

Alice (team Petite Sirène ) : On va y arriver...Enfin... Je crois ?

Poséidon (dans le public aussi) : Ne dis pas ça comme une question voyons !

Alice (team Petite Sirène): La team Pikachu me fait peur !

Percy (team Petite Sirène ) : Ah, sacre bleu ! Par la barbe de Poséidon, tu as peur de ces marins d'eau douce ?!

Alice (team Petite Sirène ) : Percy ... Tu me fais peur !

Presentateur : Au tour de la dernière équipe, la team Hakuna Matata ! Avec Ambre Jones, Nico Di Angelo et Hazel Levesque ... Où sont-ils ?

Nico (team Hakuna Matata ) : Naaaaan ! J'veux paaaas !

Tout le monde : ?

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Viens Nicoo !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : C'est quoi ce nom d'équipe ? Et puis y'a trop de lumière ! Noooooooon, à l'aide !

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata) : Arrête de faire le gamin Nico, on doit y aller. Léo, tu peux pas baisser l'éclairage ?

Présentateur : Festus, tu as entendu ? ... C'est bon ! Un mot d'encouragement de votre papa ?

Hadès (dans le côté obscur de la for- du public) : Si vous perdez Perséphone va crier, donc il FAUT gagner, ok ?

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : T'inquiète Papa, c'est déjà mort pour eux ! Haahahahaha !

Présentateur : On peut m'expliquer la blague ?

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Bah mort, je suis la fille d'Hadès et-

Zeus : Osef !

Public : Bouuuh !

Certaines personnes qu'on ne citera pas jettent des poêles en fonte ...

Que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Qui va gagner, rendez-vous dans le prochain épisode!

Quelqu'un : c'est trop dramatique Dyonisos!

Dyonisos: Blabla...


	2. On commence, mais pas vraiment

_**Salut à tous les zens, me re voilà avec le chapitre deux (Echo: deux, deux, deux!) Je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanches mais je ne garantis rien avec mes devoirs, mon emploi du temps et tout ça... D'ailleurs, je poste entre deux mots de vocabulaire de latin, un dm de maths et des lettres grecques.**_

_**Merci aux deux revieweuses, ça fait vraiment plaisir et aux lecteurs anonymes aussi, je sais que vous me lisez (eh ouais) En espérant vous déridez un peu pour attaquez la semaine (prochaine) dans la bonne humeur.**_

_**Je n'ai pas de bêta et je ne relis JAMAIS mes fics donc désolée pour les fautes -"**_

_**Je ne l'ai pas dit avant mais tout est à Rick Riordan sauf l'histoire, Carlie, Alice et Ambre et les dieux qui sont à tout le monde (Super!). On a aussi Marie qui appartient à... euh... ses parents? Apollon? Bref,**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

><p>Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Calmez-vous bande de tarés !<p>

Jason (team Pikachu) : Percy a raison, laissez Ambre tranquille !

Thalia et Carlie (team Pikachu) : Traître !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata ) : je peux partir ?

La team Hakuna Matata : NON !

Les autres : OUI !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Moi j'aime bien Nico ...

Aphrodite (dans le public en rose) : Je l'savais ! Il est gay !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Quoi ?! Non !

Arès (dans le public près d'Aphrodite) : Tocard !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata): Je peux mourir en paix maintenant.

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata ) : Meurs pas !

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : On le ressucitera ...

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Percy est tout rouge ... Il est trop mignon ... Y'a des filles bizarres qui me font peur dans le public ...

Filles bizarres dans le public : Yaoiiiiii !

Carlie (team Pikachu) : Je pense qu'on peut mettre Léo et Jason en couple, t'en pense quoi Thalia ?

Jason (team Pikachu ) : Quoi ?! Mais je suis déjà en couple et très heureux... Je t'aime Piper !

Piper (dans le public) : Je t'aime aussi !

Thalia (team Pikachu) : Tu casses notre délire Pip's !

Piper : Désolée !

Poséidon : Mon fils est gay ...

Hadès : Le mien aussi... En plus il est - *se prend une épée en pleine tête * C'est à qui ?

Nico (team Hakuna Matata): Parle encore et je te tue !

Les Parques (quelque part) : Lol, quel noob !

Présentateur : On s'éloigne du jeu là, donc sans plus tarder la première question !

Écho : Première question ! -tion -tion -tion ...

Présentateur : Qui est Calypso ?

Carlie (Team Pikachu) : *buzz* Une pute !

Alice (team Petite Sirène) :*buzz* Une pute du Moulin Rouge !

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : *buzz* Une pute du Bois de Boulogne !

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata): *buzz* Une femelle en chaleur !

Présentateur : Nan ! Vous êtes vulgaires les filles !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata ): Une pute qui a voulu séduire Percy !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Une fille qui a essayé de me pécho !

Jason (team Pikachu) : Quoi ?! Elle a voulu pécho Percy et pas moi ? C'est une fille de mauvais goût !

Marie (Djette des Dieux, au platine) : C'est *censure* !

Apollon (dans le public) : Je suis d'accord avec ma fille, qui fait danser toutes les villes !

Présentateur : Toutes les équipes ont répondu faux ! La bonne réponse était-

Marie (Djette des Dieux) : Osef !

Tout le monde : C'est vrai !

Présentateur : Bon bah ok...

Qui de ces tocards va gagner? Quand vont-ils se battre? Réponse bientôt, tocard!

(On a changé de voix-off, c'est Arès maintenant, on a licencié Dionysos parce qu'il boit trop...)


	3. Enfin des questions intéressantes,ou pas

_**Merci à tous pour me lire, me mettre des review et tout ça. Je suis quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement mais avec vos encouragements, je veux continuer pour vous faire plaisir. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!**_

_**PS: Rewiever si vous aimez ou si vous n'aimez pas d'ailleurs.**_

_**Carlie: Vous avez intérêt à aimer!**_

Question suivante, très facile celle là ! Qui est Héra ?

Jason et Thalia (team Pikachu): Une pu-

Carlie (team Pikachu) : Finissez cette phrase et je vous tue !  
>(NA : Carlie kiffe Héra, c'est la reine parfaite pour elle, et c'est réciproque) Héra est la Reine des Cieux, épouse et soeur de Zeus. Elle est aussi déesse de la famille, des femmes et de la fidélité .Trop forte quoi !

Héra (dans le public) : Merci chérie !

Alice (Team Petite Sirène) : Suceuse !

Le public est choqué, Léo est choqué, Percy est choqué, Carlie est choquée, Ares est agréablement surpris, tout le monde est choqué!

Jason (Team Pikachu) : Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait d'Alice ?

Alice (Team Petite Sirène ) : Je vais gagner cet compétition que vous le vouliez ou non, mouhahahahahaha !

Carlie (Team Pikachu) : Mais Aliceuh, tu m'insultes ? Vas-y je suis choquée là !

Ambre (Team Hakuna Matata) : Ces mots signifient que tu vivras ta viiiie !

Hazel (Team Hakuna Matata ) : Sans aucun soucis !

Marie (Djette des Dieux, aux platines ) : Philosophie !

Nico (Team Hakuna Matata):HAKUNA MATATA !

Jason (team Pikachu) : WTF ?!

Connor et Travis (qui sont dans les champignons) : Surprise !

Coupez ! Connor et Travis vous dégagez !

Connor : Mais...

Pas de mais vous repartez faire chier Marie dans SES fictions, pas les miennes, on est pas dans un moulin ici ! Merde !

Travis : Jalouse...

Anissa (la plus belle et une pote à moi ): Jalousie ! Psssss!

Parle pas comme ça à une dealeuse de génie, petit, pfff...

Et ACTION !

(Donc on dégage Travis et Connor et leurs champignons et on recommence)

Jason (Team Pikachu) : WTF ?!

Hazel (Team Hakuna Matata): Tu pensais pas qu'il manquait quelque chose ? On avait pas chanté THE chanson !

Thalia (Team Pikachu ) Nous aussi on va chanter !

Jason (Team Pikachu) : Ah bon ? Zeus (Dans le public): Ah bon ?

Présentateur : Ah bon ?

Toi: Ah bon?

Eh ouais, mes frangines vont chanter!

Jason: Eh!

Revenez vite pour savoir ce qu'ils vont chanter. Même si c'est évident mais l'auteure est nulle donc c'est le meilleur que je puisse vous proposer...

Moi: Arès, renvoyé

Arès: YES !


	4. On avance comme on peut

_**Bonsoir mes lapinous, comme vous le remarquez, j'ai oublié de poster dimanche car je n'avais pas du tout le temps. Aujourd'hui je poste alors que j'ai des taaas de trucs à faire. Mais rien n'est trop beau pour vous.**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci de me lire! Merci aux anonymes, aux followers, aux reviewer et tout...**_

Thalia (Team Pikachu) : Bah oui ! Allez, je commence, Marie, musique s'il te plaît ... Tu as envie de gagner, mais ce qui compte le plus c'est de trouver l'amitié ! Rien ne te fait peur, tu mets tour ton coeur pour être enfin le meilleur !

Carlie (team Pikachu) : Mise en toi l'énergie de relever tous les défis, le combat extrême,

Tous ensemble : POKÉMON !

Jason (team Pikachu) : Mise en toi l'énergie de relever tous les défis, n'attends pas demain, la victoire t'appartient

Tous ensemble : POKÉMON ! La team Pikachu: Attrapez les tous, Pokémon !

Présentateur : On peut continu-

Alice (team Petite Sirène ) : A nous !

Percy (team Petite Sirène ): Ouais ! ... je connais pas par coeur les chansons de la Petite Sirène ...

Alice (team Petite Sirène ) : Moi non plus...

Public : Booooouuuuh !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Sous l'océaaaaan ! Voila !

Public : Bouh !

Carlie (team Pikachu) : On reconnaît les losers !

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Je suis d'accord.

Percy (team Petite Sirène ) : C'est bon, je connais pas les chansons de la Petite Sirène, et alors ? Et alors ? ET ALORS ?! ON S'EN FOUT DE VOTRE CHANSON DE MERDE DE MES DEUX, TOUT LE MONDE N'A PAS LES MEMES RÉFÉRENCES, ÇA VOUS POSE UN PROBLEME ?!

Public et un peu tout le monde est choqué.

Présentateur (choqué mais professionnel ) : Question qui suivante ... Donnez trois des 9 repères brevet de cette année de 6ème !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : C'est quoi cette chose ?

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata) : Le quoi de quoi ? C'est quoi déjà ? Le ... boulet ?

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Ça existait pas de notre temps le brevet !

Présentateur : Le brevet est un examen que l'on passe à la fin du collège en classe de 3ème, classe juste après le primaire, la 6ème, la 5ème et la 4ème.

Thalia (team Pikachu): Collège ? Ca se mange ça?

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Tu sais que tu es censée y être allée ?

Thalia (team Pikachu):Je te rappelle que j'ai été changée en pin une partie de ma vie…

Carlie (team Pikachu) : Oh l'excuse ! Même moi j'y suis allée !

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Moi je demande des preuves !

Public : *fais du brouhaha*

Carlie (team Pikachu) : C'est bon ! Vos gueules bande d'enfoirés !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) :Ici les enfoirés ! OOOOOOOOOH , REJOINS NOTRE AR… MEE ! ICI-

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Oh mes dieux ! Percy ! Tu as une épée dans la tête !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : C'est à qui ?

Carlie (team Pikachu) : A moi !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Tiens, tu l'as perdue.

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : Narmol !

Présentateur (excédé): On reprend les enfants!

Alice (Team Petite Sirène): C'est toi le gamin, Valdez. Fais gaffe à qui tu parles.

Reina (dans le public): Parle pas à mon copain, sirène de mes deux!

Alice (Team Petite Sirène): Sinon tu fais quoi?

Jason (team Pikachu): Ron doudou doudou, ron doudou, ron doudou, ron doudou doudou, ron doudou!

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, la plupart des personnes presents se sont endormies. Nous avons des preuves…

Après avoir endormi un peu tout le monde, Sacha va devoir les réveiller. Comment va-t-il faire ?

Ah… On me signale que c'est Jason.


	5. On fait une pause (encore)

_**Bonjour à tous! Comme je pars demain toute la journée est que cette semaine est chargée, j'ai décidé de poster maintenant. Le prochain chapitre sera surement en retard pour la simple et bonne réponse qu'il n'est pas encore écrit. Dès que j'ai du temps, je fonce l'écrire.**_

_**Merci à mes lecteurs, mes reviewer, mes follower et tout le reste.**_

_**Bonne lecture les enfants!**_

_**Carlie**_

_Jason a endormi tout le monde, il va maintenant les réveiller..._

Jason (Team Pikachu) : Je supposes que je vais devoir utiliser mon attaque tonnerre…

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) et Thalia (team Pikachu) : Mes cheveux !

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Ca sent le cramé…

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : C'est toi qui brule…

Carlie (team Pikachu) Ca m'a permit de recharger les batteries. Merci grand frère !

Présentateur : J'attends toujours une réponse…

Ambre (tema Hakuna Matata) : C'est quoi la question ?

Présentateur : Donnez trois des 9 repères brevet de cette année de 6ème !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Homère, Pérclès et…

Jason (team Pikachu) : LA FONDATION DE ROME !

Présentateur : Bonne réponse, mais vous n'êtes pas de la même équipe donc-

Jason (Team Pikachu) : Une seule solution…

Percy (Team Petite Sirène) : Nous n'avons plus d'autres choix…

Piper (dans le public) : Ne vous battez pas !

Jason (team Pikachu) : Malheureusement il le faut…

Jason (team Pikachu) et Percy (Team Petite Sirène) : Bras de fer chinois !

Poséidon (dans le public) : Je voudrais tellement mourir en ce moment.

Zeus (près de Poséidon) : Je te prépare la corde ?

Hadès (près de Zeus et de Poséidon) : Le tabouret est près.

Poséidon (presque mort) : Je me sens aimé là…

Présentateur : Et c'est Jason qui gagne !

Jason (team Pikachu) : Vive moi !

Carlie (team Pikachu) : Non, fuck toi et vive moi !

Présentateur : Le pont revient donc à la team Pikachu. Rappelons les scores : 2 points pour la team Pikachu et zéro pour les deux autres… Plus que deux questions !

Thalia (Team Pikachu) : On est chaud là !

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Je vais te frapper si tu te vantes encore !

Thalia (Team Pikachu) : Vient je t'attends petite…

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : On se calme ! Question suivante Léo, s'il te plaît.

Présentateur : On se retrouve après la pub pour la fin du jeu. Qui va gagner ? Quelles seront les dernières questions ? La suite, dans quelques instants.

Moi : Eeeeeet…. COUPEZ ! On est hors antenne les enfants. Bon boulot.

Carlie : Mais c'est du foutage de gueule là, on a rien fait !

Léo : C'est de votre faute, vous arrêtez pas de vous disputer. En plus, on prend du retard pour la deuxième manche…

Percy : Quelle deuxième manche ?

Nico : Oh non… j'me tire !

Apollon : Me demande pas je suis parti sans motif, parfois je sens mon cœur qui s'endurcit , c'est triste à di…i…. ok, je pars.

Léo : C'est pas avec vous.

Alice : Tant mieux, j'en ai marre de ce truc. Percy est trop débile !

Thalia : Je suis d'accord avec toi !

Percy : Hé !

Hazel : Bah c'est avec qui alors ?

Moi (qui arrive avec un pot de Nutella) : Avec des enfants d'Apollon, d'Athéna et d'Aphrodite.

Hazel : Je sens déjà un truc pas net arrivé…

Moi : On critique pas , je cherche un autre présentateur si ça vous dit.

Carlie : MOI !

Percy : Moi !

Jason : Moi !

Nico : Pas moi !

_Qui sera le présentateur? Eh ben c'est ta mère! Hahahahahaha! _

_C'est quoi cette blague Hermès? T'es voix-off, pas humoriste raté !_


	6. SONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE

Bonsoir à tous, ici Capitaine Awesome.

Ce n'est pas un chapitre et ni l'annonce de la fin de cette fic'.

C'est un ... SONDAGE!

Dans le dernier chapitre, plusieurs perso veulent devenir présentateur. Je ne sais pas qui choisir alors je vous laisse faire le boulot.

En review, dites moi quel(s) personnage(s) vous voulez voir être le présentateur. C'est deux maximum par vote.

Le prochain chapitre est en écriture et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le finir mais il sera là samedi ou dimanche prochain.

Bon vote et à la semaine prochaine, Carlie!


	7. C'est pas encore fini!

_**Salut les licornes, **_

_**voici un chapitre en retard :( MAIS , j'ai une excuse, je suis entrée dans une fansub il n'y a pas longtemps et avec le collège, c'est chaud.**_

_**Heureusement, ces' les vacances donc ça devrait aller.**_

_**Merci pour les review et les votes, vous pouvez continuer à voter jusqu'à la fin du jeu.**_

_**Je vous aime tous, Carlie!**_

_**Ps: La fansub c'est la AkariFansub pour ceux qui veulent savoir ^^**_

Moi : On verra…. ATTENTION TOUT LE MONDE, ON REPREND DANS .1 …

Présentateur : Nous sommes de retour pour questions pour un couillon et c'est l'équipe Pikachu qui mène pour l'instant.

Mirajane (dans le public) : Bougez-vous les Hakuna Matata ! Je veux vous voir gagner !

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata) : On fait ce qu'on peut…

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : C'est imposiiiiible !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : Je peux partir maintenant ?

Présentateur : Question suivante , quel pays est à l'origine de la première guerre mondiale ?

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata) : LA BOSNIE !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Eh ! On a pas eu le temps de répondre !

Jason (team Pikachu) : J'ai vu Mirajane corrompre Léo avec son charme…

Reyna (dans le public) : Quoi ?!

Public : A mort ! A mort !

Carlie (team Pikachu) : On ne tue pas le public comme ça, merde ! Reyna, calme-toi ou c'est MOI qui vais te tuer et ce sera pas drôle !

Présentateur : Euh… 1 point pour les Hakuna Matata qui mettent la pression aux Pikachu.

Maintenant la dernière ques- Hum oui… d'accord. C'est l'avant dernière question !

Thalia (team Pikachu) : Quoi ?! C'est du foutage de gueule ou quoi ?

Présentateur : C'est la décision de la boss, on y peut rien…

Jason (team Pikachu) : C'est du favoritisme !

Marie (aux platines) : Vos gueules et jouez ! Je suis payée à l'heure moi !

Présentateur : Moi aussi !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : J'ai été obligé moi !

Tous les autres : Moi aussi !

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata) : Je veux parler à la production !

La production (Chionée, Calypso, Dyonisos, Arès, Apollon et moi) : Pas possible, on est pas là !

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Y'a Chionée et Calypso dans la production ?

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : C'est un coup monté !

Les deux (en chœur) : A mort ! A mort ! A mort !

Thanatos (dans le public avec …) : On parle de moi ?

Présentateur : Je peux poser la question les mecs ?

Tous : NON !

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Et pourquoi tu dis les mecs ?

Thalia (team Pikachu) : C'est vrai ça !

Carlie (team Pikachu) : Y'a pas que des mecs ! Y'a aussi des femmes.

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Moi je ne vois pas de femmes, mais des fillettes…

(Cette scène a été coupée au montage, trop violente et trop cruelle)

Présentateur : Ben… Nous revenons avec une personne de moins : Percy, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase là !

Poséidon ( sous l'océa- dans le public) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Euh… Papa ?

Poséidon (dans le public avec Poloch-…Delphin) : HAHAHA ! Excellente ta blague Léo !

Présentateur (un peu paumé) : Quelle blague ?

Poséidon : Bah la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase !

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Le public ne comprend pas.

Poséidon : Bah tu sais, Percy… Eau !

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Elle est bonne !

Le public ne comprend toujours pas.

Poséidon : Percy est mon fils, et je suis le dieu de la mer… Mer, eau…

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : Vous allez bien vous entendre avec Ambre, mon oncle.

Petit blanc

Aaaaaaah, quand va finir ce jeu ? Que va devenir Nico après cette offense? La suite, prochainement!


	8. Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!

**_Eh bien mes petits amis, il est arrivé le temps pour moi de vous dévoiler (en avance) le dernier chapitre de ma fiction et ainsi de mettre le petit "complete" sur mon bébé._**

**_Je tenais à tous vous remercier et vous dire que j'ai kiffé écrire cette grosse merde pour vous et avec vous._**

**_A bientot pour la saison 2, je vous aimes et A PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!_**

**_Carlie Cullen alias CapitaineAwesome._**

**_Ps: je suis en avance :p_**

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Laissez tomber mon oncle, ils n'ont pas notre sens de l'humour tellement raffiné !

Poséidon (comique incompris dans le public) : Tu as bien raison ma petite !

Aphrodite (une française dans le public) : Faites la grève pour montrer que vous êtes pas contents ou l'amour !

Arès (dans le public) : Nan, faites la guerre !

Apollon (dans le public) : Chantez !

Dionysos (dans le public) : Buvez !

Héra (dans le public) : Mariez-vous et restez fidèles !

Hadès (dans le public) : Suicidez-vous !

Déméter (dans les cham- coulisses) : Cultivez du blé !

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Ca part en cacahouètes là… Tu dis rien Léo ?

Présentateur (à bout) : J'EN AI MARRE ! J'ME CASSE BANDE DE FOUS !

Pa pa pala *bruit de la SNCF* ezuirazhriuhezruihzeurhseifhui Pa pa pala *bruit de la SNCF*

Percy (Team Petite Sirène) : Je meuuuurs !

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec toi dans la mort…

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : Nooooon ! Je veux pas me marier avec oncle Popo !

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata) : Frank, t'en penses quoi du mariage, toi ?

Carlie (team Pikachu) : Je me demande ce qu'il se passe si je fais manger des mentos et du Coca à Black Jack…

Thalia (team Pikachu) : Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, ou tu vas encore avoir la CIA ou le FBI à tes trousses !

Jason (team Pikachu) : Je vais devenir prêtre moi…

Présentateur : Bon, les gens…

Les gens n'écoutent pas Léo et continuent à dire des choses super intéressantes…

Présentateur : VOS GUEULES !

…

Merci ! Comme vous êtes des putains de gens qui écoutent rien…

Hazel (team Hakuna Matata) : C'est pas vrai !

Présentateur : La victoire rien à l'équipe Pikachu qui était en avance avec 2 points.

Team Pikachu : OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Zeus (dans le public) : Je suis riche !

Poséidon et Hadès (dans le public) : Je suis ruiné…

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Il restait pas une question ?

Présentateur : Si, mais comme vous étiez chiants on l'a enlevée.

Nico (team Hakuna Matata) : Injustice !

Ambre (team Hakuna Matata) : On fait la grève !

La Team Hakuna fait la grève de la mort.

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : C'est ta faute, idiot de mes deux !

Percy (team Petite Sirène) : Quoi ?! Mais…

Alice (team Petite Sirène) : Je vais t'embrocher par le c** tellement fort que tu vas ****** par la **** et ensuite tu *************************************************************************

Thalia (team Pikachu) : Champagne !

Carlie (team Pikachu) : On est trop forte !

Jason (team Pikachu) : Et moi ?

Présentateur : Ainsi se termine ce super jeu de merde, c'était Léo Valdez en direct du plateau de Questions pour un Couillllllllooooooooooooon ! A vous les studios !


	9. Crédiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiits!

Crédits :

Voix off : Dionysos Arès, Hermès et Moi

Echo : Echo (echo, echo, echo…)

Musique : Marie (Djette des Dieux)

Présentateur : Léo Valdez

Lumière et température : Festus et Léo Valdez

La production : Chionée, Calypso, Dyonisos, Arès, Apollon et moi

La sécurité : Y'en avait pas… (sans blague…)

Les questions sont d'Athéna

Coatch des équipes : Zeus, Hadès, Poséidon et Mirajane

Recrutement des participants : Artemis et moi

Participants : - Pikachu : Jason Grace, Thalia Grace et Carlie Cullen,

- Petite Sirène : Percy Jackson et Alice Lemoine

- Hakuna Matata : Nico di Angelo, Hazel Leveque et Ambre Jones

Fournisseurs officiels en dro- farine : Travis et Connor Alatir

Sponsors : La Nouvelle Rome et Coca Cola (parce qu'on en a parlé)

Homme de l'ombre : Rick Riordan, sans qui rien n'aurait été possible et aussi Marie qui m'a permis de prendre l'une des ses idées

Merci au public et à tous ceux oubliés

Publicité :

T'as rien à faire ? Lis des fictions sur le monde Percy Jackson ! D'ailleurs, It'sOnAgain en a des supers, vaaaaaaa voir !

Faites la guerre, pas l'amour avec Arès/Mars !

Vive la France, vive la Grève !

Le collège c'est important, alors ne fais pas comme ces incultes et vas t'instruire ! Ceci était un message de l'éducation national

Une envie ? Un Kinder Bueno !

Have a Break, have a KitKat !

Hetalia Axis Power, et les pâtes sont tes meilleures amies !

L'année prochaine, le Sang de l'Olympe sort en France, va vite te l'acheter dès qu'il arrive !

- Maman ? Comment un auteur de fanfiction vit ?

- Grace à des review et des lecteurs ma chérie !

- Et si les gens ne mettent pas de reviews ?

- L'auteur est triste et a faim…

- C'est trop triste ! Il faut donner des des reviews aux auteurs !

Alors n'attendez plus, vous aussi, FAITES UN DON !

Prochainement : Ces débiles reviennent avec de nouveaux candidats, de nouveaux présentateurs et des questions encore plus débiles. Sortie prévue pour avant la fin du monde (on espère)

**_Ben voilà, j'ai fini la première saison de Questions pour un couillon. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous vous êtes tapé des barres de rire ou juste des petits sourires devant ma débilité totale. J'ai aimé lire vos reviews et écrire cette émission de dingue. _**

**_C'est vrai que je ne suis pas toujours à l'heure (ou au jour) mais je fais de mon mieux et j'espère que vous l'avez remarqué. _**

**_Comme écrit dans la pub (et oui, c'était écrit mais si vous ne l'avez pas lue c'est normal de ne pas le savoir bande de méchants) je vais bientôt revenir avec des tas d'autres trucs super débiles et des insultes aussi, j'aurai pris beaucoup de dro- farine… pour mettre dans mes gâteaux … et donc ça promet d'être encore moins narmol._**

**_Cependant, je ne sais pas quand je posterai où que je commencerai à l'écrire car cette année c'est le BREVEEEEEEEET *musique divine* et je fais partie d'une fansub aussi donc ça va être difficile._**

**_Je vous aime et je vous remercie d'avoir lu, commenté ou même détesté cette fiction, ces' déjà mieux que rien après tout. On se retrouve vite pour une nouvelle émission ou une autre fiction._**

**_C'était CapitaineAwesome en direct de sa chambre du Nord de la France pour , je rends l'antenne, à vous les studios !_**

**_*générique de fin du 20 heures de TF1*_**


End file.
